Winners!
by COTT Fanfiction Awards
Summary: please, please, please read! All the winners of the COTT awards scheme are contained within this chapter!
1. Chapter 10

**Well, it's time. the writers and stories you voted for for the past few weeks are about ot discover how they did in.... THE COTT AWARDS SCHEME!**

And the winners are... (cue drumroll...)

For the category of Best Comedy, Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul, with 107 things I will not do to the Titans!

For Best romance, we have: Nuuoa, with New Spring.

For the Best Slah/Crack fic, the winner is, (and in my opinion could only ever have been), Need, by Demenoir.

Best Action/Adventure, the prize goes to... African Titan, for Written in Stone.

Embodying the characters correctly is tricky to do, but apparently, no-one does it better then Nuuoa, with New Spring!

OC's. Not always original, but none more so then... African Titan's Gareth Stuart.

And when it comes to storylines, you don't get more original then African Titan AGAIN with Written in Stone.

A surprise winner for Best New Author (to me, at least) Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul!

But I doubt anyone was surprised by Best Author, you guessed it, African Titan.

And, finally, for the category of Best Fic... do I even need to say? in what rapidly seems to be becoming a theme, Written in Stone by African Titan.

**From this, auspicious start to what I hope will continue for many long years, we can take away a few lessons. 1)African Titan should basically be a published author by now, 2) All of us have the potential for greatness, and in my mind most important, 3) Only in the COTT archive could something like this work. We are not just a group of writers. we're a community, and no matter what people may try, we will never be turned against each other. WE ARE UNBREAKABLE!**

**Thank you for reading, for voting, and most importantly, for writing in the first place. **

**And please, all you winners, please, PM your acceptance speeches to me, I'll post them on a new chapter of this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay people, here are the winners acceptance speeches. And just to clear something up for one of the reviewers, this awards scheme has no official or unofficial link to the producers or owners of Class of the Titans. it is an entirely fan run project. As such, we don't know if there is going to be a third series of COTT. (but we all hope there will be)**

"First, it's African titan, winner of Best Author, Most Original OC, Most Original storyline, Best action/Adventure and Best Fic

Since I know you're all here to read great fanfiction and not my incessant ramblings, I'll keep this sweet and short.

I'd like to express my immense gratitude to everyone who voted and absolutely everyone who've made writing worthwhile by just reading our work. I can honestly say that no writer on this site would be able to write if it weren't for our wonderful readers.

Thus, in the spirit of this great fandom and in my immense thankfulness for your votes I'd like to say thank you. Also I want to express my belief that every single writer and reader on this site is deserving of an award and commendation just for advancing the great art of writing. In other words, keep reading guys! You make this fandom (AKA our CoTT family) rock hard!

Have a wonderful day/night wherever and whoever you are! :)  
AT"

Next, Demenoir, winner of Slash/Crack

"Thank you everyone who competed, nominated and voted and thank you to Elegos-sirinial-shamtul for hosting the awards! This was so much fun and I'm thankful I had at least one story within the deadline to be able to run in this competition. Thank you to everyone who voted for me and who took the time to help make the CotT Fanfiction Awards successful!"

And Nuooa, winner of Best Romance

"Congratulations to everyone. You are all amazing, and I always want to thank those who voted for me. Wow, it actually feels like an awards ceremony when you put it like this. But seriously, everyone is fabulous, even those who did not win. You were nominated for a reason. Embrace it.

Much love,

Nuuoa"

And last but not least, Elegos-Sirinial-Shamtul, winner of Best Comedy and Best New Author, who is also the host of the COTT Awards

"Well what can I say? When I first dreamed up this idea, for a Fanfiction awards scheme, I expected it to fail. I mean, why would anyone take interest in the ludicrous ideas of one guy on a computer. But you, the writers and readers, surprised me. You showed me how united the archive is, and how quickly a little piece of celebration can become a big thing here.

So thank you, for participating, for voting, for nominating, and for indulging me in what would otherwise have failed without your help. And thank you even more for voting for me. I couldn't have won without you the readers to give me a reason to write, or without the continued inspiration provided by so manywriters on this site.

You all rock. Peace Out.

~Elegos-sirinial-shamtul"

**So this is it, the end of this set of COTT awards? Should it come back? Let me know.**


End file.
